


象牙剑尖  Ivory Spada-Punta

by linzhishu



Series: 莉莉·杰索 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 59BG, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她曾经呼风唤雨，心想事成。<br/>她曾经天真明朗，热情执着。<br/>后来她终于明白不能强求，最好的上天会为她送来。</p><p> </p><p>剑尖意指莉莉的复仇，象牙是与上一篇的隐喻“象牙塔”对应，有讽刺意味，也指最后还是大团圆结局。<br/>本文应该叫黑暗表象的幸福吧，所有的阴谋都在水面下，不知道就能一辈子幸福快乐。<br/>又，本文发生在所谓医疗特别发达的平行世界。<br/>再又，本文有泽田纲吉单箭头狱寺隼人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	象牙剑尖  Ivory Spada-Punta

莉莉用尽了全身的力气，才能让自己笔直的站着。  
她不知道自己惊动了泽田纲吉没有，现在她脑子乱糟糟的，完全没办法思考，她茫然地朝着某一个方向走着，感觉不到脚踏在地上。  
但她心里有个迫切的声音，远离身后的废弃小教堂，远离那个让她痛苦、羞辱、甚至憎恨的男人。  
莉莉当初是在散步中偶然发现彭格列总部后山的这个静谧的小教堂，不久之后，发现这里是泽田纲吉常来的地方。  
她因为发现了丈夫的小秘密而高兴激动，但她没有现身，只是每一次期待能在这儿碰到他，静静地注视着他。  
莉莉知道他的丈夫或许不愿意和她分享秘密。  
他另有所爱。

恋爱中的女人是不理智的，但从学生时代就认识，他让她等的时间太久了，把狂热都消耗完，因此在新婚期间她就敏感地发现她的丈夫心里有别的人。  
她一开始以为不重要，不是很多人都能和初恋结婚，婚前有点遗憾很正常，而且他已经接受了她，他们有一生的时间。  
做为夫妻，除了孩子迟迟没有降生之外，他们过的很幸福，莉莉就慢慢淡忘那点疑惑了。  
但今天，她听到了打碎她全部幻想的话。  
他深爱着他的岚守，十几年从未间断，他为背叛了他爱情的婚姻痛苦，也为背叛了婚姻的爱情痛苦，但他做不到放弃。甚至他永远也不会给她一个孩子。

愤怒和憎恶撕扯着莉莉的心，让她浑身都在发抖，他怎么能，他凭什么，他是个叛徒！  
她想起他们的婚礼上，牧师问：“你愿意娶站在你身边的这个女人吗？爱她、忠诚于她，无论她贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。”  
泽田纲吉回答：“我愿意。”  
他是个骗子、叛徒，他从一开始就没有想过要遵守誓言！  
她甚至不能不怀疑泽田纲吉接受自己的求爱只是因为她和狱寺相同的发色瞳色——如果她恰好也是岚属性的话，这怀疑就可以免掉了，她会毫不犹豫地相信那一定是事实。  
太可笑了！莉莉想大笑，但是毫无力气。他们是黑手党，她竟然寄望于在上帝面前发下的誓言能约束他。

“莉莉？”  
熟悉的声音让她立刻抬起头，然后她用力闭了一下眼睛。  
“怎么了？莉莉，你脸色很难看，不舒服吗？”  
原本只是打个招呼的银发男人停步，向莉莉走来。  
莉莉再次睁开眼睛，已经把一切情绪都隐藏了起来，作为黑手党教父的妻子，她早就不是国中初遇时天真活泼的小女孩了。  
“我没事。”她说，“有点头昏，可能没睡好。”  
莉莉目不转睛地看着银发的男人，她最好的朋友、最信任的人，最初她因为他对泽田纲吉的感情太强烈而吃醋，后来她认为正是因此绝对不会是他，但恰恰就是他，夺走她的丈夫、婚姻，和可能有的孩子！  
在狱寺隼人感觉到自己强烈的目光之前，莉莉垂下眼眸：“你怎么在这里？”  
“我来找十代目。十代目有时候喜欢在后山散散步，对了，你不也是吗？从来没有碰到过十代目吗？”狱寺靠近她，随即深深蹙起眉，“少逞强，你看起来都站不住了！”他关切地微微俯身，伸手想试试莉莉额头的温度。  
莉莉用尽全力才压下想要后退的动作！被夺去自己一切的情敌关心让她又恶心、又痛恨，她在这一刻希望，整个世界都跟她一起崩毁吧！

她的愿望实现了。  
地动山摇，莉莉眼前忽地一黑，跌进一个温热的怀抱，等她从剧烈的昏眩中清醒过来，才发现自己躺在一片黑暗中，被一个人紧紧抱着——是狱寺，眼前什么都看不到，但不妨碍她明白是什么情况。  
“……地震？”  
“大概吧，再加上山崩、泥石流？谅也没什么人打得到彭格列总部来。”狱寺的声音有点沙哑和扭曲。  
莉莉一怔：“你受伤了！？”  
眼睛慢慢适应了黑暗，眼前的事物显出模糊的轮廓来，莉莉几乎倒抽一口气。  
不是她和狱寺隼人被困在哪个死角或石块间，而是狱寺支撑在她上方，背负起全部石块和泥土的重量。  
他周身围绕着微弱的岚火，努力把她和压力隔绝开。  
“你这样支撑不了不久！”  
他干脆地说：“放手就一起死。”  
狱寺隼人这个人是不会说温柔话哄人的，莉莉闭上嘴，小心地活动手腕，慢慢移动手臂，贴上狱寺的身体，点燃大空属性的火焰，给狱寺一点帮助。  
两个人都没有再说话，黑暗里火焰静静燃烧着，莉莉有些忧虑，她最好的那枚戒指上次任务损坏，拿去修理了，现在手上的两枚都是低级戒指。唯一庆幸的就是死气火焰不烧空气。  
不知过了多久，狱寺的一枚D级戒指首先碎裂开，然后莉莉的两枚戒指也相继碎了。  
现在只靠狱寺的岚戒从他身上抽取能量，此时莉莉完全忘掉对方还不知道的矛盾了，对她最好朋友的担忧占了上风，发现狱寺隼人已经开始因为疲惫昏昏欲睡，莉莉大惊：“隼人，别睡……”  
他听到她的声音，勉强睁开眼，和她一样的绿松石般的眼睛正对着她，莉莉突然想到，泽田纲吉看着她的眼睛的时候，看的是谁呢？  
她一瞬间无法控制自己，脱口而出恶意的玩笑：“你要是睡着了，我就吻你。”  
狱寺睁大碧绿的眼睛，会和他最尊敬的十代目的妻子有越轨行为这个刺激对他而言完全足够强烈。  
他一瞬间打起精神来，有些慌了手脚：“莉莉，你别乱来……”  
这个姿势真是方便，他前后左右都无路可退，莉莉一抬头就可以给他来个法式深吻，而他一低头，脸就埋到莉莉胸口了。  
莉莉那句话一出口就后悔了，她有点紧张，但狱寺完全没有想歪。  
是的，她看得清清楚楚，她从没想过泽田纲吉是在单恋，因此在狱寺这里没有感到过爱情的她从没想到是这个人。  
她感激起他的毫不知情，如果她最好的朋友也背叛她，她不知道对这个世界还能抱有多少信任。  
莉莉突然想哭：“隼人，谢谢你……”  
“你哭什么……”长久以来狱寺隼人早就放弃去了解女人的思路，明白莉莉只是开玩笑后狱寺顿时放松下来，误解了女子流泪的原因，狱寺有气无力地说，“男人保护女人不是天经地义的事吗……”  
即使莉莉不停地和他说话，他还是气息慢慢虚弱下去，昏迷前的最后一句话说：“不许做背叛十代目的事……就算是莉莉也不行……”  
这样坦坦荡荡的感情，让莉莉又想哭又想骂：“混蛋，不要死……”  
狱寺没有完全失去意识，岚戒还在他手上燃烧着，忠实的继续着主人坚持的保护。  
无论是因为她的友情、爱情、还是被保护者的愧疚，莉莉都对这种无能为力的状况充满痛恨和无奈，因为缺氧她的呼吸也艰难起来，她喃喃的声音透出绝望：“不要死……”  
光线透了过来。  
莉莉怔了一秒才反应过来，她右脸侧的土簌簌落下，透出一线光，照在她脸上，她脱口而出：“纲吉！”  
“莉莉！？”泽田纲吉的声音透着惊讶，“你和隼人在一起吗？”  
莉莉没有注意到他语气，回答的声音发抖：“隼人在这里！他在用岚戒保护我……他已经昏过去了……”  
泽田纲吉温柔镇定的声音传来，因为土层的隔离有些失真：“你等等，莉莉，这里碎石的结构有点复杂，再坚持一下。”  
“会没事的。”他轻声安慰她。

从侧面、斜侧面挖走的浮土更多了些，零零碎碎的光线照下，莉莉隐约看到，狱寺背后综合交错的石块夹杂着零星断木，怪不得彭格列救援队只能挖走浮土，却对这个巧合构成的奇异结构束手无策。  
泽田纲吉向什么人询问的声音突然传来，莉莉打起精神凝神听着。  
“支撑……空洞……层叠……”  
得到空气后她的精神恢复了些，她努力听着来自外面的声音。  
“死气之火……时间……强行……一个……”  
“先救夫人，五成会坍塌……岚守大人……九成……”  
莉莉心里忽然一片空明，泽田纲吉刚听到她声音时的惊讶、安慰她轻轻的语气、施救人员的报告，揉成一起在她脑中掠过，她明白，她要死了。  
泽田纲吉一开始就是为了狱寺隼人而来，他根本不知道她在这里，是通过对彭格列岚戒的定位挖开这里的，当面临选择时牺牲谁也不言而喻，彭格列和泽田纲吉都不可能失去狱寺隼人。  
但他几分钟前还在对她说“会没事的”，泽田纲吉……这个骗子！  
漫长的遇险中被忽略的仇恨复苏，莉莉身为一个女人、一个妻子、一个母亲的心都充斥着满愤恨，但这不像她刚刚知晓时那么激动，而是化为静静的火焰在她身体里流淌，突然阳光大亮，身上紧密保护她的负重消失了，莉莉在那一刻唯一能做的就是扭头死死盯着泽田纲吉。  
泽田纲吉一瞬间感到恐惧，他在外面听到莉莉的声音发颤，还以为她在哭，但是没有，她脸色平静，但是非常苍白，这种苍白几乎已经不属于人类了，往常清澈的碧绿眼眸里面充满了黑暗和火焰，一直穿透到他心里，仿佛想用仇恨把他刻进骨血灵魂。  
那么短的一瞬间，她美丽的面容就被掩埋了。

莉莉猛地睁开眼睛！  
她惊喘着，窒息的恐惧还残留在她脑中，被泥土和巨石掩埋的可怕感觉让她浑身颤抖，她勉强控制着手捂住口鼻，突然意识到，她还活着！  
她得救了？  
莉莉睁大眼睛，看着面前的街道，这里不是彭格列总部，她不禁后退一步，紧接着发现不对，低头看自己，她险些失声惊叫，这是并中的校服！  
她慌忙转头四顾，一眼就认出不远处的建筑，并盛中学，她曾经在这里呆了三年。  
即使身边有蓝波这个十年火箭筒持有者，对时空旅行莉莉也仅有所耳闻，但检查自己身上后，她确定她回到了过去，原本她是来日本散心，当时她自己都没想到会因为一个少年而留了下来。  
莉莉立刻转头，勉强搜索记忆回到她当时在并盛的住房，找出枕头底下的手机，给哥哥打电话。  
听到白兰声音的一刻，她就泪流满面。  
在白兰合并吉留罗涅家族并开始和彭格列明争暗斗后，她在彭格列和密鲁菲奥雷的地位都变得尴尬，但白兰仍然宠溺她，她也不愿为减少怀疑而远离他。  
莉莉飞快把她的经历和她她所知道的一切未来都告诉了白兰，然后痛痛快快地电话里哭了一场。  
白兰先是安抚她，后来就不说话了，安静地听着她哭。  
等她哭完了，白兰说：“莉莉，别怕。”  
莉莉抱着电话点头：“有哥哥在，我什么都不怕。”  
她的哥哥无所不能，早早失去父母后，是哥哥支撑起一个家，给她最好的生活。她厌烦于宴会和炫耀式的追求，哥哥就让她到日本散心，她想要嫁给泽田纲吉，哥哥就牵着她的手交到了他手里，她想要的一切东西，哥哥都能给她。  
“那莉莉接下来要怎么办～？”电话那头的少年轻笑着问。  
莉莉毫不犹豫的回答：“我要报复。”  
她的声线诡异的平静，眼里燃着火，无发释怀的仇恨、痛苦、不甘，带着强大的自信和扭曲的痛快：“我绝不放过他！”

到并中的转学手续是已经办好的，第二天莉莉才正式到并中上课，她在午休的时间到学校，然后碰到了泽田纲吉。  
走廊上他迎面而来，这时候的黑手党教父还是个少年，头发骄傲地肆意伸展，眼瞳明亮。  
在看到这张脸的一刻，刻骨的仇恨汹涌而起，她的心里在尖叫，仇恨在翻涌，但脸上完美的不动声色，像遇到任何一个陌生人一样，微微侧身让开路，安静地说：“你好。”  
“你好……”对陌生的漂亮女孩的招呼泽田纲吉甚至有些受宠若惊。  
莉莉没有多说什么就走开了。

即使之后被分到泽田纲吉的班上，莉莉也没跟他有更多交流，对其他人也一样，莉莉几乎完全独来独往，尽管如此，还是很快就与并中之花笹川京子齐名。  
他这个时候喜欢的还是笹川京子。  
莉莉眯起眼睛，想着，泽田纲吉是从什么时候喜欢上他的岚守呢？  
她回忆过去，却想不起半分预兆，但她也不认为重来，她就能改变这点。  
爱或痛都是泽田纲吉自己的世界，有没有她都一样。

莉莉试图接近的是另一位主角——狱寺隼人。  
即使所抱的并不是爱情，狱寺也确实除了泽田纲吉之外根本没有重视的东西，虽然日后与碧洋琪和好，但他唯一的姐姐还是连泽田纲吉的十分之一都比不上。  
她怎么能够容忍泽田纲吉那么得意？  
莉莉没有试图融入他们的圈子，她上一次这么做了，也有过真正的朋友，但这回不行。  
她早已失去少女的心境，无法和他们一起欢笑，无法当做什么都没有发生过的和他们相处。当年她怀着一腔热情，没有经历过时光的纯粹感情都在她心里，如今只有负面情绪。  
这些少年都是将来西西里最优秀的人，这样的她不会被他们接受的。  
即使她可以将仇恨藏下，骗过这些少年，也骗不过里包恩。里包恩在黑手党中有“读心术”之称，就是因为他是解读肢体语言的高手，不仅猜中想法，哪怕当事人都不明白的东西，也能被他读出来。  
在他面前，半分破绽都不能漏。  
那么最好的方法，就是不要接触他们。

结婚之后异性朋友就无法像从前那样相处，家族倾轧中信任着她的朋友们左右为难，少年时以为永不会褪色的感情还是慢慢改变了，她既然已经选择了立场，就不要再给他们增添困扰。  
那时唯一和她关系越来越好的只有狱寺隼人，因为他们性质不同却同样强烈的对泽田纲吉的感情。  
莉莉想到这个名字就痛得全身无力，她曾经把整个人生用泽田纲吉的名字拼起来，一念之间天翻地覆，有多爱，就有多恨。  
幸福破碎的绝望、对自己的失望、对死亡的恐惧，都被她揉成黑色的感情向泽田纲吉倾注。  
因为这些阴暗的情绪，莉莉做了个残忍的决定。  
勾引狱寺隼人。  
她不会直接去接触他，在两人独处的时候，才用微小的表情、眼神、动作，传达暗示。  
这一点都不困难，在学校的时候，狱寺隼人紧紧跟着泽田纲吉，一步不离，但是不在学校的范围里，早上狱寺去泽田家门口等他之前，晚上放学分开之后，他总是形单影只，那是她的机会，属于她的时间。

用几年、甚至半生去勾引一个男人，来报复另一个男人，但莉莉一点不觉得浪费，一点不会后悔。  
她曾经深深为泽田纲吉吸引，飞蛾扑火一般，用全部的热情和生命去爱他。  
当她执着于一件事时，从心底燃烧的火焰可以点燃焚毁一切。  
爱情如此，复仇也如此。  
嫁给泽田纲吉之前，哥哥说，她不该叫莉莉，该叫罗丝。  
当时她还撅着嘴不高兴。  
其实哥哥果然是最明智的。  
她最喜欢、最向往的，和她同名的花儿，已经再也没有资格做了。

虽然这计划看起来天方夜谭，但受万能哥哥的影响，莉莉从来有强大的自信，她想到，就认为自己能做到，而且她确实是有优势的。  
当初从泽田纲吉亲近的人中排除狱寺的嫌疑后，她和他反而成了相当好的异性朋友。  
在彭格列，她关系最好的就是狱寺了。他们聊起过很多话题，包括家庭、爱好、习惯。  
他喜欢什么样的女人、什么样的生活方式、讨厌什么话题、什么行为，没有人比她更清楚，连碧洋琪都不会有她这么清楚。  
这是唯一令她愧疚的一点。  
她在利用他曾经付出给她的真挚的友谊，并且还会利用他将会付出给她的真挚的爱情。

莉莉没有给自己找理由，她很清楚被泽田纲吉爱上不是狱寺的错，她完全没理由恨他，也没有立场伤害他。  
但她或许可以做到让这件事不成为对他的伤害。她没有动画片里反派的爱好，要把阴谋宣扬给全世界听。  
她想报复的人只有泽田纲吉一个，其他人都不是，狱寺更不是。  
这些事会永远埋在她心里，不被任何人知道。  
如果他们真的能走到最后，她会努力做一个好妻子。

虽说要主动勾引狱寺，倒没有说什么性格的人才能和他在一起。但要在不接触太多的情况下吸引他的注意力，就必须是最让他感兴趣的样子。  
因为幼年时的经历，他母亲对他的影响非常重，和他母亲感觉相似的女孩子格外容易引起他注意。  
这点莉莉有先天优势。  
白发碧眸已经是罕见的组合，因此莉莉并没有费心打理自己的外形；不用伪装她的性格已经变得足够安静，她让自己对人更加温婉一点，不去拒绝别人，并且仍然没有要好的朋友，来往独身。  
只有一点，她加入了音乐社，但主修的是唱歌，而不是弹钢琴。  
她会弹钢琴，而且弹的不错，作为氏族小姐本来就要有一两门拿得出手的技艺，她选的恰巧就是钢琴，后来因为泽田纲吉喜欢，更是花了大力气苦修，但泽田纲吉是为什么喜欢，现在想想就让她觉得羞辱。  
带着这些记忆，她没法弹出好曲子来。

未成形的彭格列团体在并中是很出风头的存在，因为里包恩的恶趣味式训练，所有的大型活动他们都会参上一脚。  
莉莉每次都在人群边缘默默凝望着，望向他们的灼热视线太多了，即使因为习惯黑暗世界而敏感的少年也很难从人群中发现她。  
每次狱寺轻易夺得第一名的时候，莉莉悄悄地、轻轻地给他鼓掌。  
作为班干部收作业的时候，视线在他作业上的名字上停留几秒钟。  
把给他做的便当混入崇拜者们送的礼物中，即使知道他多半丢掉。  
租了和他同路但不太近的房子，偶尔会遇见和泽田纲吉分开的他。  
经常有女生偷去他的私人用品做纪念，她努力在他发现之前补上。  
他又一次惊世骇俗的效忠宣言举动引来奇异目光时安静地注视他。  
偶尔趁里包恩时不在小小帮一帮泽田纲吉，然后偷偷地瞥一眼他。  
虽然不看但是搜集所有灵异刊物，他最爱的那本一期不落的收藏。

就这样一点一点的积累着。  
直到她发现狱寺已经能够每天从女生们的各式礼物和情书中挑出自己精心做的热气腾腾的便当，带到小团体的聚餐中。  
那时候她感到的不是欣喜，而是茫然。  
她浑浑噩噩地上完课，回到家就哭了一场。  
她不知道是为了什么，只是想哭，停不下来。她哭了很久，一直到沉沉睡去。

他们最亲密的接触也就只有这样，他收下她做的便当，始终没有第三个人知道，这是他们俩无声的默契。  
就好像在默默的恋爱一样。  
并盛是个这么小的地方，但莉莉才明白人的关系并不那么紧密，没有刻意寻找机会，她就没和狱寺说过一句话。  
莉莉不敢去猜测狱寺对她抱着什么样的感情，也不必。谨慎的少年不会主动靠近不属于他们世界的女孩子，无论怎样，莉莉都会走向那最后一步。  
莉莉清楚里包恩知道她的存在，但也只是知道而已，这个彩虹之子非常傲慢，从来不会看向比自己低的地方，杰索家族在里包恩眼里只是个不起眼的小家族，莉莉连继承人都不是，又一直安安分分，他根本不会对她投注哪怕一点点注意。  
时限逼近了。  
当初莉莉给自己顶下的时限就是三年，读完整个初中，之后彭格列就不会在并盛发展了，她只有这么多时间。  
但她必须做先转身的一个。

毕业考结束后的下午，狱寺一如既往早早交了卷子出去，莉莉没有再置身事外，也不管填了多少，交给老师就追了出去。  
她知道狱寺以前总在教室外等着泽田纲吉，而且相当容易制造出事端，被泽田纲吉劝说了一次后就独自离开了，一般是去学校后面的小草坡。  
那里是一片稀疏的小树林，校园里开满樱花的时候，只有那里一片青绿色。  
春天是很热闹的季节，景色很好的地方总有不少情侣，但并中风纪苛刻，加上毕业考倏关重要，远离教学楼和图书馆的地方都挺清净。  
莉莉踏进树林，没走几步，就找到了他，银发少年靠着一棵树，正摸出烟包。  
他立刻发现了她的靠近，绿松石般的眼眸闪过诧异，看着她，没说话。  
跟泽田纲吉在一起时他总给人感觉暴躁吵闹，但独处时他通常都很冷淡沉默。  
莉莉走近两步，目不转睛地看着他，几秒之后，终于说出：“狱寺君，我喜欢你。”  
泪水滑落，她有点狼狈地擦了擦眼泪，哽咽着低声说：“我必须走了，再也不会回来了……”  
莉莉又上前一步，轻颤着说：“请你抱我。”  
狱寺惊讶，终于认真注视她。  
她眼里透出哀求，却努力让声音坚定：“我们都是意大利人，这没什么所谓吧？求求你……”  
莉莉根本不等他拒绝，就扑上去吻上他的唇。  
一切发生得顺理成章。  
阳光明媚的草坡上，少年少女年轻的身体纠缠在一起，风景美好得如画卷。

两个人都没有说话，最后莉莉尽力飞快地整理好衣服，站起来，没有敢看他的表情，对他深深鞠了一躬：“谢谢你，请你忘了今天吧……再见。”  
她转身跑了。

她一口气跑出并盛中学，转入一条小道，脚步慢下来，然后颤抖着从口袋里拿出药，一口吞下。  
莉莉捂住嘴，不知道想笑还是想哭。  
她复仇的阶梯终于全部搭成了。  
莉莉的手下移，轻轻捂住腹部。  
从此刻开始，这里会孕育一个孩子。  
她要一个孩子，一个狱寺隼人的孩子。  
在最好的时候，这个孩子可以给泽田纲吉致命的打击。

莉莉当天就坐飞机回了意大利，哥哥身边。  
哥哥带着新收的属下在机场接她，白发俊美的少年在人流中一眼就能看出来，非常显眼。绷紧了三年的神经蓦然放松，只有在他身边，她知道一定可以安心。  
莉莉眼睛发酸，跑到少年眼前扑进他怀里。  
“莉莉，你可终于回到我身边了～♪”紫眸少年笑眯眯地抱住少女，低下头，轻轻地往妹妹耳朵里吹口气，“我可想你了～”  
撒娇般的声音让莉莉由衷笑了起来。  
哥哥永远都像个长不大的孩子，非常可爱。  
但是这样的哥哥，给了她最大的支持和依靠。

天色渐暗，莉莉和白兰坐上车回去，他们一起坐在后座，白兰一直在对她讲他们的家族有了哪些发展，意大利这几年有什么变化。  
莉莉靠着他听着，一会儿就有了睡意。  
哥哥的声音原本就很好听，又总是挑起音调，说话就像唱歌。  
小时候哥哥给她编各种床头故事，她每一次，都不是被故事内容，而是哥哥的声音吸引入神的。  
白兰注意到她的疲倦，轻声笑道：“我的小公主，睡吧，到家了哥哥会叫醒你的。”  
他的话让莉莉温暖又柔软，很快睡着了。

莉莉醒来时还以为在医院，白兰为了他怀孕的宝贝妹妹几乎把房间摆满了医疗器材。  
白兰趴在她床边，歪头看着她，然后和她形状相似的紫色眼睛看向她的腹部：“是个男孩子哦～”  
莉莉坐起来，不知道该怎么回答。  
白兰也直起身体，坐到她床前的一把转椅上：“现在才一天，其实我也不能很确定。”  
“一定没错的。”莉莉笃定地说。  
哥哥是医学上的天才，十岁之后就开始拿大大小小的奖项，只是杰索家族从来没有这方面的底蕴才妨碍了哥哥的发展。  
在十年之后，哥哥建立的密鲁菲奥雷拥有世界上最顶尖的医疗力量。  
对于妹妹的信任白兰笑得很开心，他坐在转椅上，脚尖一蹬来回转了半圈，又看向莉莉，单手支着脸颊：“那你打算给孩子起名叫什么呢～♪”  
莉莉张口欲答，她眼前忽然浮现那个少年绿松石般的眼睛。  
她突然明悟。  
她什么时候真的爱上他？

在并盛的三年里，她全部都在想着他，每天都在关注他、研究他、揣摩他。  
她收集他的喜好，分析他的行为，为他改变自己，生活无时无刻不充满他的影子。她为他打造了一副精巧的面具，然后把面具用时间融进血肉里。  
莉莉茫然地发现，她已经想不起来最初的她是什么样子了。

她竟然能重新爱上一个人？  
发现自己已经放弃泽田纲吉那个男人了，莉莉感到的不是痛彻心扉，而是松了口气。  
她以为支撑她强大恨意的是对泽田纲吉无法释怀的爱情，原来是她自己画地为牢。  
她终于从她给自己铸造的监狱中解脱。  
眼泪滴落，打在被子上。  
莉莉却露出了笑容，柔声说：“叫图尔切塞。”（Turchese，意大利语，意为绿松石）  
白兰对莉莉的呆怔和泪水似乎视而不见，露出孩子气的笑容：“干什么不是花呢？”  
莉莉也不由失笑，长子叫米舍利亚（Michelia，拉丁文，白兰），幼女叫莉莉安娜（Liliana，拉丁文，百合），他们的父母是很喜欢花的。  
对于哥哥的体贴，莉莉十分感激。  
她不希望这个孩子和他父亲扯上太多关系，最好谁都不要知道他父亲是谁。  
哥哥知道她要复仇，却不知道她打算的过程，她向哥哥要能够保证怀孕的药，哥哥也宠溺地干脆给了她，没有问对象。  
“没关系。”白兰轻飘飘地笑，揉了揉她的头发，“莉莉不想说，我就不会问的哟～♪”

白兰很快离开处理家族事务去了，莉莉独自留在房间里。回想起来，她从来没有想伤害狱寺，哪怕补偿也好，是在真正用心对他好。  
越想得多，越觉得爱上他真是理所当然。  
报复泽田纲吉不只是因为仇恨，她只能通过这种途径来挽回她被踩碎的尊严，在天方夜谭般的计划里，她把狱寺隼人视为唯一的希望，必须用尽全力抓住的东西。  
她完全掌控着自己的世界，亲手扫清了除了通往他的道路外一切的东西。

莉莉微微偏着头，温柔地抚摸着还显不出来的小腹。  
她想起一句话：黑暗不能驱除黑暗，只有光明可以做到；仇恨不能驱除仇恨，只有爱可以做到。  
她不想报仇，也不会再出现在他们面前了。  
包括狱寺隼人。  
这个孩子不在他预料之内，他不该被迫为此负责。  
一个人她也能够照顾好孩子，她会努力做一个非常好的母亲，像哥哥对她那么好。  
这孩子会让她非常幸福。

到了怀孕稳定期，莉莉开始帮助白兰处理家族事务。  
曾经担任彭格列十代夫人的期间，因为泽田纲吉和白兰对她的信任，她对黑手党内部运作非常了解，能帮上正在飞速发展的家族很大的忙。  
每天处理文件、养身体、做胎教，莉莉的生活充实安宁。  
生下孩子之后，莉莉也没有改变这样的生活。  
她担心过哥哥会排斥这个父不明的孩子，好在是多虑了。  
白兰坚持把孩子的名字登记为图尔切塞•杰索，对他就像自己亲生的孩子一样，手把手地教养他，像小时候照顾莉莉一样陪他睡觉、玩闹，给他讲故事。  
黑手党出身的白兰即使讲床头故事都充满血腥，但用他那唱歌一样的语调讲出来，莉莉和图尔切塞都淡忘了那些残酷。  
莉莉想到他们兄妹两人只身长大的时光，对如今的幸福充满感激和依恋。

在拥有超能力的黑道之中，医疗技术是最为发达的，因此出头也格外不容易，白兰剑走偏锋，破解了好几个绝症之后，终于被誉为医圣。  
就连医疗机构发达的彭格列，也有不得不求助杰索的时候。  
和莉莉一起看着这份拜帖，白兰咬着棉花糖，突然问：“莉莉～♪我和彭格列冲突，你站在哪一边？”  
莉莉毫不犹豫地回答：“哥哥这边。”  
她早就知道了，哥哥会因为和彭格列争夺黑手党教父的位置而开战，即使如此还是一回来就先把一切都告诉了哥哥。  
只有哥哥，她唯一的家人，她可以完全信任。  
白兰低头专注地看着她，抚摸着她的脸颊，宛如叹息般低低的说：“好姑娘……”  
很快他笑起来：“啊呀～我果然最喜欢莉莉了～♪”  
莉莉对于他偶尔泄露的危险气息视为寻常，主动抱住他：“我也最喜欢哥哥。”

她，哥哥，图尔，是最幸福的一家三口。  
只有一点让她忧虑的，就是图尔切塞的相貌。  
随着孩子越来越大，越来越像他父亲。  
莉莉知道哥哥一定已经看出来了，但白兰就像他说过的那样，什么都没问。  
有时看着图尔切塞和狱寺隼人非常相似的容貌，她会有些晃神。  
莉莉以为她能够忘记他的。  
就像最终放弃了泽田纲吉一样，她以为她可以再次放弃这段感情，她借这场爱情得到解脱后，就该结束了。  
但她和他之间始终有着联系。  
图尔切塞。  
这个漂亮的男孩有着和他的父亲母亲一样的银白发、绿松石般的眼睛。  
每一次看到图尔切塞，她都会感到他和狱寺间无可替代、不可断绝的血缘。  
她爱着这个孩子的父亲。

令她高兴的是，她能够重新开始弹钢琴了。  
洗去了所有的怨愤、忧郁，她重新拥有平和的心境。她不再天真，而是经历过时间和磨难的平静。  
在白兰的撒娇要求下，莉莉每天晚上弹安眠曲，和一大一小两个孩子一起安眠。

平静的日子如流水一样过去，图尔切塞的四岁生日到来之际，白兰派出去的手下终于为他拿回了玛雷指环。  
白兰一直没有去合并吉留罗涅，知道全部未来的白兰似乎认为没有这个必要了，莉莉疑惑过，但没有问，哥哥做什么当然都是有道理的。  
玛雷指环入手，白兰直接宣布把家族名改为密鲁菲奥雷，然后开始和彭格列对抗。

新生的密鲁菲奥雷其实还没有战胜彭格列的资本，而医疗技术是人人都需要的，再权势滔天的人都不敢说自己会不会什么时候就得个绝症，因此以白兰带领的密鲁菲奥雷在世界的特殊地位，彭格列也无法击溃它。  
你来我往之后，走上谈判桌似乎是必然的结果。  
面对彭格列十代首领泽田纲吉和他身后的守护者，白兰一派轻松，开口就说：“我承认现在杰索家族还没有和彭格列并肩而立的地位～♪”  
年轻的彭格列首领看着谈判桌对面的白发青年，为他的坦白有些吃惊，也暗暗提高警惕，这个人不会那么容易服输。  
“但要和谈呢～有一个前提条件，如果彭格列不答应，就别想和谈哟。”青年的声音就像在唱歌。  
泽田纲吉温文地微微挑眉：“说来听听。”  
白兰从上衣口袋里掏出一张照片，对着彭格列的方向推过去：“你们彭格列的岚守啊，总得为他自己做过的事负责吧～♪”  
彭格列一方，实力出众的守护者们全部清楚地看见，照片上的是一对母子，白色长卷发的年轻母亲正俯身对孩子说什么，脸上的笑容温软柔和。  
虽然都是白发绿眸，但这对母子长得并不相像，那孩子在第一眼就夺去了观者的注意力，无比熟悉的脸。  
那完全就是缩小版的狱寺隼人。

“不可能！”泽田纲吉猛地站起，“狱寺才二十一岁，怎么会有这么大的孩子！？”  
白兰仍然眯着眼睛笑着，回答的语气中却透出对这个等同于否认的问题的厌恶：“我妹妹也才二十一岁～”  
山本突然醒悟：“对啊，杰索！这是莉莉同学嘛。”  
哪怕没有几个亲密的朋友，莉莉毕竟是和笹川京子齐名的校花，人气一直不错，同班三年，绝不会让人一点印象都没有。稍一点拨，几人都想了起来。  
“她坚持不肯告诉我孩子的父亲是谁，但很不幸～♪这孩子长得太像他父亲了。”白兰孩子气的语调像是真心诚意的遗憾，“岚守先生，你不会告诉我这跟你没关系吧？”  
被泽田纲吉带偏的重点顿时回归，所有人都看向真正当事人，银发青年似乎对短暂的争执置若罔闻，始终低头目不转睛地盯着照片，语气有些恍惚：“她没有告诉我……”  
白兰嘲讽地轻笑：“如果你认为当时的情况允许的话～？”  
狱寺抬头：“有什么不允许的？”  
“呀，也就是你愿意接受你的妻子和儿子啦？”  
“当然！”  
他没想过这样——甚至这是他最不愿意发生的——让他的孩子也作为私生子长大！

狱寺隼人没有意识到，这是在攸关彭格列的事情上，他第一次越过泽田纲吉直接做了决定。  
他没有请示泽田纲吉，所以没看见，泽田纲吉橙金色的眼睛里隐忍的绝望。

狱寺隼人跟着白兰走过长长的走廊，大量使用白色的建筑让他有轻微的不舒服。  
白兰显然早有准备，联姻被列为了结盟条件之一，谈判结束，他就跟着白兰•杰索来见……他的妻子和孩子。  
他到现在都有些恍惚，不能相信他已经有了一个四岁的儿子。那个下午他从来没有忘记过，莉莉•杰索是他那段仅有的单纯明亮的生活里的色彩之一。  
整所学校只有他们两个意大利转学生，而且莉莉还是引人注目的纯粹外国人，他不止一次听到过把他和她的名字并列在一起的情况。  
只是从来没有人想到过，她喜欢他。  
他一直知道，她喜欢他。

最开始注意到只是因为她那罕见的发色眸色，和他一样……或者说和妈妈一样。  
后来发现她和妈妈性格也很像，不由地去关注她。  
稍微留心就发现了她对他的特别。  
她不说，他就当做不知道。  
更加细致地注意后，就渐渐觉得和妈妈也不怎么像了。他有些失望，也松了口气。  
他一开始觉得像的，也就只有头发眼睛的颜色和安静独来独往而已，有一段时间觉得非常像，不过是出于自己希冀的幻想。  
就连发色……白色和银色终究是有区别的。  
那个少女身上有轻微的血气，带着淡淡的寒冽，稀薄，但确实存在。她没有刻意伪装成普通人，应该不是另有所图，出于保险他还是去问了里包恩先生，里包恩先生漫不经心地回答，不足为虑的小家族成员。  
里包恩先生会排除一切对十代目不利的因素，所以听到这个回答，他是松了口气的。  
当时里包恩先生意味深长的眼神他没有明白，只是开始收下她做的便当。  
并中三年，日复一日，她每天都给他做便当，但却从没有在情人节送他巧克力。  
肤浅地喜欢他的脸的女生们送的巧克力他一般都是扔掉了事，他那时确实想过，如果是她送的，他可以留下来。  
后来想起，其实那时候，她的影子就已经留在了他心底。  
他没有想到她会对他提出那样的临别要求，也没想到她会一个人把他们的孩子养了四年。  
他们的孩子。  
想到很快要重逢的女子，他素未谋面的孩子，谈判中连婚期都已经定下，他很快要有一个家。这种感觉……他不讨厌。

走过一个转角，白兰忽然轻轻说：“嘘～”  
狱寺隼人停住脚步，听到隐隐的钢琴声伴着歌声传来。  
她在唱歌。  
他竟然一听就认了出来，那是她的歌声。  
他知道她是校合唱团成员，在毕业前的最后一年被选为领唱，他没有在她社团活动的教室外驻足过，但每一次合唱团登台，只有她的部分他耐心听了全场  
在并盛她没有学过弹钢琴，那么是离开之外才学的？  
顿了顿，狱寺继续跟着白兰往前走。  
几句之后稚嫩的童声加了进来，清亮的音色有点像女孩儿，一大一小的声音合唱着，最后歌声停下，只有钢琴声，弹完最后的尾音。

莉莉弹完尾声，低下头，发现她身边的图尔切塞的目光停在门的方向。  
她回头，看见银发青年站在门边。  
“好久不见，”他像说过千百回那样自然地吐出她的名字，“莉莉。”  
“好久不见……”阳光让她想哭，但她原本的担忧不安都不见了，莉莉扬起笑容，“隼人。”

白兰把图尔切塞带走了。  
生活在黑手党家族的单亲家庭让图尔切塞有些孤僻和沉默，对于和他相似的男人他并没有多问什么，若有所思地看了眼狱寺，就跟着白兰离开。  
莉莉和狱寺在琴房里，相对而坐，不知该说什么、不知该怎么说，竟然都像青涩少年。  
最后还是莉莉开口：“对不起……”在目的只是为了复仇的时候，即使愧疚也没有让她动摇过，现在却真的忐忑起来，“我没有征求你的意见……”  
“我很高兴。”他扶上她的肩，努力把语气放柔和，眼里有着或许他自己都不知道的温情，“谢谢你。”

他们很快举办了婚礼，通告世界彭格列和密鲁菲奥雷的结盟。然后莉莉带着图尔切塞搬到了狱寺的新房子——原本狱寺就住在彭格列总部，有了家眷自然不能再这样，好在他的存款完全足够。  
并且因为莉莉的身份，他没有按照惯例买附近属于彭格列地段的房子，而是在海边买了一栋别墅。  
婚后生活相当美满，他们好像从未分离多年。  
莉莉的确是一个完美的妻子。温柔漂亮，家务全部一把通，而且她很会支配时间和工具，不会让自己的精力都消耗在劳作上。  
狱寺也在学着重新分配时间，给他的妻子和儿子。  
孤身一人时，他生活的唯一目的就是泽田纲吉，成天围绕着他，几乎天天都留宿在彭格列总部。  
跟以前比起来，似乎他从前根本就不知道还有一个词叫“回家”。

夏马尔捂脸叹：“美人乡是英雄冢。”  
好歹是他的徒弟，居然被一个女人就这么套牢了！  
狱寺才懒得理他。  
他心中有一件大事情：和图尔切塞打好关系

图尔切塞出生时狱寺根本就不知情，他的户籍是落在杰索家族的，之后自然转成了密鲁菲奥雷家族，婚后迁户籍时，白兰清清楚楚地说：“这孩子叫图尔切塞•杰索～♪”  
他倒没有要求妹妹把孩子过继给他，只是在姓氏问题上不肯松口，笑眯眯地说：“图尔切塞是我养大的～想要一个姓狱寺的孩子，你再和莉莉去生吧。”  
反正孩子的血缘不会改变，狱寺没有太纠缠于这个问题，让图尔切塞接受他这个从未出现的父亲比较重要。  
那天狱寺和莉莉相见后，狱寺和莉莉又去见了图尔切塞，忐忑又期盼地说：“图尔切塞，我是你爸爸。”  
图尔切塞小声叫了声“爸爸”之后，狱寺眼里的喜悦几乎要溢出来。

孩子在受到来自父母的各种待遇时，经常会由此想，将来要对自己的小孩怎么样。  
狱寺曾经想过，要对他的孩子非常好，非常好，绝不会忽视他。但因为这奇特的恋爱经历，他竟然一直都不知道他的存在。  
强烈补偿心理下，狱寺对图尔切塞表现得比母亲还要宠溺黏糊。图尔切塞毕竟还是个四岁的孩子，很快就对这样的父亲亲密了起来。  
现在每天狱寺下班，图尔切塞都是第一个迎接他的：“爸爸！”  
白发碧眼的男孩小跑过来，主动送上一吻。  
狱寺笑着一把把图尔切塞抱起来，转了个圈。  
莉莉敲敲盘子：“开饭了哦。”

饭后图尔切塞很早就睡了，莉莉磨好咖啡端出来，狱寺在看文件。  
她走过去，放下碟子，俯身靠近狱寺：“隼人，我有没有说过，我喜欢你？”  
“说过。”他抬头，扶着她的腰，碰了碰她的唇，“那天你说过。”  
“那这一句一定没有说。”她说，“我爱你。”  
和他同色的绿松石般的眼睛非常近，他看着，回答：“我爱你。”

 

番外•泽田纲吉

他知道那是错的。  
看着面前如白百合花一般头发的绿眼睛女孩子，泽田纲吉答应了莉莉的求婚。  
他做下的时候，就知道是错的。

他以为莉莉死去已经是他最后悔的时候了，但更可怕的其实远没有到来。  
白兰致命的子弹飞来时，隼人挡在了他身前。  
当场死亡，没有任何缓冲的余地。他所深爱的人、最靠近的同伴，安静地、失去生气地倒在他怀里。  
白兰撤退时，轻轻擦过他耳边的声音，轻得让他以为是错觉：“对你给我可怜的妹妹的礼物的回敬～♪”  
他浑身发寒，白兰是故意的！  
那时间和力度掐得多么准确，让人没法救，只能挡，于是隼人就义无反顾地做了。  
然而即使泽田纲吉恨得满腔血，也没法真正去恨白兰。白兰说的一点不错。他让莉莉痛苦，所以白兰身为哥哥，让他也失去最爱的人，用一样的痛苦来赔。  
作为被报复的对象，他无话可说。  
但隼人是无辜的！  
他死去的部下是无辜的！  
那么多被卷入的平民是无辜的！  
即使怀有愧疚，他也一定要阻止白兰，让这些悲哀停止，不再继续下去。

时间越拉越长，白兰也越来越疯狂。泽田纲吉终于下定决心，与他同归于尽。  
爆发到极致的指环的力量谁也插不上手，这是他们两个人的战争。但在白兰最后选择的战场，泽田纲吉看了令他无比惊讶的一幕：  
莉莉美丽的面容宛如生前，像童话里的睡美人，安详地沉睡在水晶棺里。  
在死亡降临之前，泽田纲吉无比深刻地明白，这一切都是自己造成的。

泽田纲吉没有在彭格列指环中醒来，而是在他的十六岁醒来。  
短暂的惊讶之后，他决定从一开始纠正一切。  
哪怕不是为了避免白兰的报复，他也不想再犯这样的错。  
他不想再伤害莉莉了。  
但不等他做出什么，事情的发展就与他记忆中不同，莉莉竟然没有表现出半分对他的热情。  
他所见到的莉莉，一点也不活泼，安静温柔，甚至有点孤僻，如同白百合幽然绽放。  
他观察了好几天，莉莉一点都不认得他。  
他松了口气，真的很高兴。  
或许这里根本不是他的过去吧，只是一个莉莉跟他没有关系的平行世界。  
即使如能，能见到熟悉的人们都活着、笑着，真的太好了。

在这个重新获得的和平世界，他一直在警惕着白兰•杰索。  
但白兰似乎专注于医疗和经济，对扩张黑手党世界没什么兴趣。  
这一点也没有让他安心。  
上一次，在莉莉死之前，所有人也以为那不过是黑手党间正常的竞争而已。谁也没想到，他是想夺得世界，或者干脆毁灭世界。  
他不知道白兰是早有计划，只是为了莉莉才一直压制，还是因为莉莉死亡的痛恨空虚才有了那些举动。  
无疑，他非常爱莉莉。

杰索家族更名密鲁菲奥雷并开始对抗彭格列，他感到的是，终于来了。  
但白兰没有吞并吉留罗涅，而且泽田纲吉强烈地感觉到，白兰的目的并不是彭格列。  
泽田纲吉很信任他的超直感，也因此格外对这种情况头痛。  
彭格列早有准备，白兰也不够认真，很快就走到了谈判桌上。泽田纲吉会议之前就决定，无意义的牺牲不该再持续下去，这次和谈必须成功。  
白兰•杰索非常干脆地道出他的目标：岚守。  
不止那个孩子，相比他的守护者，他第一眼也认了出来，孩子的母亲。  
是莉莉。  
他有一瞬间以为，莉莉也回来了，和他一起，她是在报复他。  
紧接着他只想苦笑，爱情和痛苦让他变得狭隘，莉莉没必要用她的孩子和一生来报复他。  
这是他上一世欠莉莉的，活该还她。

他发觉莉莉并不是在他过去的生命里画下浓墨重彩的一笔的女子后，就放弃观察她，为了她好也为了自己好，不着痕迹地远离她，竟然从来没有发现过，她和隼人有什么关系。  
看到隼人的反应，他就明白，这不是什么误会或巧合，隼人和莉莉间有一段他不知道的过去。  
哪怕生长在浪漫多情的意大利，隼人和莉莉都不是轻浮的人。  
他们是相爱的。  
这个认识让他疲惫不已，几乎没有思考的力气，好在事情摊开后白兰变得异常好说话，谈判很顺利的收尾。

结束后白兰带隼人去密鲁菲奥雷接莉莉，山本蓝波他们都想跟去看热闹，隼人爆发，超常地利落把他们痛扁一顿。  
白兰笑眯眯地吃了一袋棉花糖，泽田纲吉越过他走出会议室时，听见白兰用轻得像幻觉的声音说：“对你给我可怜的妹妹的礼物的回敬～♪”  
他悚然而惊，猛地回头。  
白兰似乎正等待着他，像个天真的孩子对他笑着，跟莉莉形状相似的紫色眼睛看着他，声音像飘起来般满是快乐：“别打扰她。”  
泽田纲吉几乎以为自己听到威胁，如果他把对莉莉的错再犯一次，这个男人就会让那颓败大地再次重现。  
他一瞬间全都明白了。  
原来回来的不是一个人或者两个人，而是三个人。  
他回到过去，莉莉莫名的性格改变，他们人生路途的改变，都有了完美解释。

白兰一定在决战中动了手脚，或许还操纵了莉莉的记忆。  
对此泽田纲吉感到的并不是愤怒，而是释怀。  
白兰并没有错。  
一开始就是自己的错，白兰只是想让他唯一的妹妹幸福，哪怕他开始用错了方式，但他已经扭转了一切，所有人都得到了幸福。  
他也是。  
他愿意祝福隼人，拥有美满的家庭，他知道他所爱从幼儿时就在期待这个了。

不过似乎因为他前科不良，白兰完全不放心他，总想找各种机会看着他。以至于有段时间他一听到那唱歌般的音调就头痛。  
二十几岁的大男人不要恶意卖萌好不好！  
但白兰这样做的理由却让他无法驱赶。  
莉莉做他妻子的时候，他们兄妹互相重视的程度他就已经见识过了。  
他知道他们兄妹相依为命长大，都把对方看得很重。  
白兰这样护犊的行为，让他不由想起他和妈妈，反而对白兰添了分好感  
被白兰看住的时间倒也不无聊，白兰见识广博，世上好像没有他不会、不知道的东西。  
他确实是个天才，即使他用了太残酷的手段，但他确实做到了无数前人没能做到的事：时光倒流。  
白兰让一切错误重来，为此泽田纲吉真心感激他。

摆正心态后，和白兰的相处逐渐更加轻松愉快起来。有时候甚至会有照镜子的感觉。但一旦遇到不同意的，往往便是背道而驰、截然相反。  
白兰不会跟他吵架，笑眯眯地看着他，泽田就只能挫败地跳过这个话题。  
泽田认为白兰的脾气真的出乎意料地好，但是白兰说：“我从来没有能说这些的朋友～♪”  
泽田纲吉愣了愣。  
是的，原来他们已经是朋友了。  
他不由微笑。  
他失去了一份无望的爱情，但得回了两个朋友，还有了一个新朋友。

 

番外•白兰杰索

白兰从小就对医学表现出杰出的天赋，受着各种赞誉长大。  
但他总觉得，这日子有些无趣，而且，肯定不会持久。  
生活里唯一有趣点的就是他妹妹了吧，明明没有父母、被他一手养大，妹妹却总不会完全按他打算的样子成长，明明那么喜欢他，真是有趣呀～♪

一次医药事故后，他开始能够接收来自其它世界白兰的信息。  
这让他的能力更是呈几何倍增长，但他也越来越无聊。  
什么都知道，世界也变得没有一点乐趣，很多世界里白兰有各种亲人朋友下属，连妹妹也不能勾起他的兴趣了。  
直到他看到的某个世界，白兰有预言能力。  
他做出了一生一次、最大的预言。  
看到了白兰•杰索的结局。  
白兰最终被彭格列打败了，但彭格列也不过是被选中的一把剑而已。  
七三次方会用整个世界的法则来自我保护，所有被七三次方连在一起的世界，只要有一个没被毁坏，最终就全都能自我修复。  
而他这个破坏的源头，会被作为病毒抹掉。  
除非做的破坏在法则允许的范围之内，就是当前职业能达到的最大程度之内，才会被视为“正常”放任下去。  
白兰顿时对整个世界有了狂热的兴趣。  
跟世界法则来玩游戏吧～♪

他悄悄引导可爱的妹妹发现妹夫的小秘密，然后启动精心设置在彭格列总部外围的炸弹，把莉莉和彭格列岚守一起埋在地下，迫使泽田纲吉在妻子和爱人中选一个。  
这个选择题其实一点也不困难，哪怕是作为首领，泽田纲吉也得选岚守。  
妹妹没有被葬在彭格列公墓——当然这没什么区别，他派六吊花把莉莉的尸体偷出来，然后把从小尤尼那里得到的大空奶嘴放在她身上。  
大空奶嘴不会随便认主，但也不会排斥一具尸体。就那么呆在了莉莉身上。

然后他就兴致高昂地去找彭格列玩了。  
用各种语言逼疯年轻的彭格列首领的过程中，他逐渐觉得，其实他和泽田纲吉很像。  
他认真地觉得，这个人比世界好玩多了。  
反正游戏的结局已经决定，这样不过是让游戏下半段更有意思些而已。  
最终的决战中，他且战且退，把泽田纲吉引到安置莉莉尸体的附近，然后令戒指产生共鸣。  
在力量已经被引动的情况下，处在圈中的莉莉暂时性、强迫性地成为了大空奶嘴的主人。  
白兰主动把力量输向彭格列戒指，三角平衡被打破，大空奶嘴的力量顿时也涌向彭格列指环。代表纵向时间的贝，得到完整的七三次方的力量后，增幅发挥了它的能力：  
时光倒流。

作为七三次方的大空之主，泽田纲吉、他、莉莉，回到了过去。  
回到自己的过去，发生的第一个改变，是他接到了莉莉的电话。一起回来的莉莉把一切都告诉了他。而她接下来要做的事，即使她不明说，但莉莉有什么是他不知道的呢？  
她要向泽田纲吉报复，而报复的方式，是勾引走他的爱人。  
他原本还想着，要是莉莉还是执着于嫁给泽田纲吉，他就要头痛了呢。  
莉莉不愧是他的妹妹，真是太可爱了～♪

因为是这么可爱的妹妹，当她有了其他重要的对象后，在游戏终局开始之前，他再问了一次她选择的阵营。  
选择他吗……？  
莉莉真是个好女孩。  
做为她选择了他的奖励，还有无意中帮了他——两次——的奖励，他会给她想要的，即使不夺得全部的七三次方，他也会成为世界之王，一切她想要的，他都可以给她。  
白兰像吃到棉花糖那样笑着，转动手指上，羽翼托着的大空戒指。  
而他也会得到他想要的。

 

于2012.01.10


End file.
